Forever For You
by OddObsessed
Summary: OxA. Odd visits Aelita while she's asleep, and ponders his realationship with her. Oneshot Songfic, Forever for You by Daryl Hall and John Oates.


Odd sighed as he closed the door behind him. He wasn't supposed to be in her room, but it wasn't his fault her door was unlocked.

_Does anyone know,__  
__What love can cost?__  
__To take you so high,__  
__Then leave you lost.__  
__Is it a mystery,__  
__That runs too deep,__  
__For such a simple heart?_

Odd walked in and sat on the end of her bed. He snuck in, just to watch her sleeping. He never felt this way for a girl before, but more than one thing kept him from her. One being that everyone thought they were cousins, even if it wasn't true. But that wasn't the only thing that stopped him.

_Can anyone stop,__  
__The hands of time?__  
__And put back the loving,__  
__In your eyes?__  
__Though it's his name I hear,__  
__When you are sleeping,__  
__I'll pretend it's mine._

"Jeremie…" She whispered in her sleep. Odd sighed. That was another thing to add to the lists of reasons why he couldn't be with her. She loved _him. _He did rescue her, and she had every right to love him.

_When they ask me how long,_

_I'm gonna love you, __  
__If the road to my heart,__  
__Will always stay true,__  
__I'll say forever.__  
__I'll say forever for you.__  
__When they ask will I stand,__  
__Right there beside you,__  
__And they don't see you and me,__  
__The way that I do,__  
__I'll say forever.__  
__I'll say forever for you.__  
_

Odd watched her roll over, their hands almost touching . He wanted to grab her hand in his, but he couldn't. _You'll kill me one day, Aelita._ He thought. It was true. No other girl could compare to Aelita. She was carefree, smart and innocent. She didn't really understand what love was. She didn't understand much about feelings at all. But that's what Odd loved about her.

_A rose is rose,__  
__By any name.__  
__But a thorn will still cut,__  
__You just the same.__  
__I'm losing your love I know,__  
__So sad the feeling.__  
__I can tell,__  
__Somebody's' stealing,__  
__Stealin' away your heart._

Odd shook his head. _Aelita is Jeremie's. _He thought. _I just want what's best for her, and I'm nothing close to it. _Odd knew it was true. He was carefree, but he wasn't close to smart. And he wasn't innocent. He'd been out and kissed so many girls, he'd lost count. He didn't deserve Aelita, anyway.

_When they ask me how long,_

_I'm gonna love you, __  
__If the road to my heart,__  
__Will always stay true,__  
__I'll say forever.__  
__I'll say forever for you.__  
__When they ask will I stand,__  
__Right there beside you,__  
__And they don't see you and me,__  
__The way that I do,__  
__I'll say forever.__  
__I'll say forever for you._

Odd leaned close to her, listening to her breathing. It was calming. Her arm reached out and brushed over his cheek, and he jumped back slightly, in surprise. He quietly laughed at himself. _You're such a dork. _He stood up and leaned over her, lightly kissing her forehead. "Everyone knows Jeremie and you are meant to be." He whispered. "I wish you two the best, Princess."

_I don't know if I should tell you,__  
__How you live in my heart.__  
__There's no room for another,__  
__If you leave me now,__  
__My heart would not recover…_

Odd stood up and headed for the door. He looked at his mobile, which was on silent.

Odd, where are you? Jim's about to do rounds, and you said you just headed off for a shower. Hurry up.

-U

Odd sighed. He knew he couldn't watch her forever. He looked at her. She was so peaceful when she slept. "I love you, Aelita." He murmured, before he walked out the door.

_When they ask me how long,_

_I'm gonna love you, __  
__If the road to my heart,__  
__Will always stay true,__  
__I'll say forever.__  
__I'll say forever for you._

Odd sighed as he shut the door. He didn't realize that if he stuck around just a second longer, he would've heard her whisper something subconsciously to him, even though she was asleep.

_When they ask will I stand,__  
__Right there beside you,__  
__And they don't see you and me,__  
__The way that I do,__  
__I'll say forever.__  
__I'll say forever for you._

"I love you too, Odd."

* * *

**I love OxA. Anyway, R&R. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
